Oh Hitomi*~
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: A poem starts a tangling web for Van and Hitomi's lives. A while after Hitomi comes back to earth...Van becomes engaged to...Gabriella...what will Hitomi and Merle think of it?
1. Oh Hitomi~*

Oh Hitomi  
Author: *~A White Rose Petal~*   
Disclaimer: I own nuttin' sept for the making of this poem! Don't own the charecters...YOU HERE ME???????!!!!!!!!!!  
A/N: A poem...from Van to Hitomi...after she leaves...pure fluff(EVEN SOFTER than feather pillows!!!)...that's   
about it...see ya!  
__________________________________________________  
Van was very bored and wanted something to do.  
He got out a quill and some scroll and sat down at his desk ready to write. Slowly he started writing what he was   
thinking about.  
  
Oh Hitomi,   
I miss you so,   
I miss your smile,   
I miss your old glow!   
  
Oh Hitomi,   
I wish you were mine!   
For us to grow old together,   
from fifteen to ninety-nine!   
  
Oh Hitomi,   
I want you back,   
To see you again,   
Why can't it be that?   
  
Oh Hitomi,   
Fanalia's back,   
It's doing good,   
But I want you back, that is that!   
  
Oh Hitomi,   
I need you so,   
Come back to me Hitomi!   
That's all I know!   
  
Oh Hitomi,   
I cried when you left,   
but one thing good,   
I remember the love that you kept...   
  
Oh Hitomi,   
Come back to me please!   
I need you to live!   
I need you to breath!   
  
Oh Hitomi,   
I need you here, I need you now!   
I love you Hitomi,   
I need to tell you...but how?  
___________________________________________________  
A/N: I MIGHT continue this if I get 15 good reviews in the anime section and 5 in the poems. If I do...(I haven't   
wrote this yet but have an idea) What will Van do with the poem? Will Hitomi ever get it therefore...read it? 


	2. Oh Hitomi ~ 2

Oh Hitomi~Part Two  
_______________________  
By *~A White Rose Petal~*  
_______________________  
Diclaimer: if you think I own any of this other than the plot, than why would I be here making "fan" fiction when I   
could be stinking rich somewhere else? I kinda got the feeling that you know I don't own any of this...to author's   
note!  
_______________________  
A/N: Well It'll take 10 good reviews to get the next part up.  
~Hitomi~  
'Dammit!' thought Hitomi,'Why do thoughts of him always enter my mind?' A few months ago, it would probably be   
Alan   
who entered her head now it was, Van. 'Why can't I go back? I know I need him ::sigh:: it's just a   
dream...to me, anyway. Better stop for a break...'   
  
"Hey Hitomi!" Yukari yelled,"Didn't you hear me calling? But then again you were like a mile in front of me..." 'Oh no!  
not her! Not now!'  
  
"Gee, thanks for being sarcastic!"Hitomi said. 'what type of come back is that?' Hitomi rolled her eyes. Yukari   
shrugged.  
  
"Anyway...did you get the assignment done?"   
  
"What assignment?"  
  
"Duh...the one for English, the fictional poem...Needs to be at least a half of a page long, remember?"  
  
"Oh Man I forgot!"  
  
"Apperently."  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi was rushing home only one thing on her mind. Well maybe more then one thing...'How on earth did I forget   
the assignment?! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead dammit!' She immediatley ran into the house and got out her   
notebook and pencil and started to write something that her teacher would hopefully think was fictional.  
  
A few months ago,  
I left earth,   
to a place unknown,  
and all it's worth.  
  
I went to a place,   
earth can not see,   
oh so far away,   
deep in the galaxy.  
  
A boy picked me up,   
who was to fight a dragon,   
A look in his eye,   
revengeful and daring.  
  
I was scared at firsr,   
to be beamed up by a white light,   
and land on a planet,  
oh what a fright!   
  
The people here,   
were much like they were at home,   
some huddled with good and close friends,  
others sat alone.  
  
I got into a wagon,   
with a wolfman and the boy,   
I started playing with my necklace,   
like it was a toy.   
  
I soon found out,   
the boy's name was Van,   
his brother betrayed him,   
and burned the town.   
  
Van was the king of the village,   
called Fanailia,  
He seemed mad at me at first,   
All that time I was quite nervous.  
  
I don't understand what took me there,   
and neither did he,   
he wanted to leave alone,   
but came back with me!  
  
I met a part cat,   
part human figure,   
who loved shiny objects,   
and kept them with her!  
  
She took my necklace,  
the pink little ferline,   
I'll get her back,  
back in line!  
  
We left Fanailia when it burned,   
again we were covered,   
by that strange white light,   
I felt churned.  
  
I met other people,   
princess' and nights,   
I loved it all,  
What a night.   
  
I met a knight named Alan,   
so brave and trust worthy,  
strong and daring  
as all knights supposedly were.  
  
I used my necklace,   
to show me where to go,   
I always asked it,   
Because it knows.  
  
I came back from there,   
two months ago,  
missing my friends,   
more than they know!  
  
Hitomi looked at the poem. Many lines disgusted her but she couldn't think of what to write there instead. She   
realized that technically it wasn't even half a page long. She went back to work.  
  
I miss Van the most,  
I don't know why,   
so please don't ask,  
or I'll just lie.  
  
I miss them all,   
And want to go back,  
Oh God,  
Why can't it be that?  
  
Hitomi re-looked at the poem. 'At least it's a half page long!' She thought she rolled her eyes.'Maybe I'll get a   
C-... If I'm lucky!'  
**************~Van~**************  
Van was wandering around aimlessly waiting for absoululey nothing to happen. 'I can change that!' Thought   
Merle. She snickered quietly then ran up behind Van.  
  
"BOO!" She said. Van stiffened then shuddered.   
  
"Merle!"  
  
"Yes Lord Van?" She said. She set her face so that she looked like a little innocent angel.  
  
"Don't DO that again!" He said through gritted teeth. In a nice way though.  
  
"Do what Lord Van?" She kept the same face on as well as she could.   
  
"You know damn well what I mean!" He was still gritting his teeth. Merle giggled leaving her solitary face behind   
but she immediately got it and pouted her lips so she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"What Lord Van?"  
  
"ARGH! Merle..." Van was losing his paitience.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't make me say it!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Just don't do it again!" With that he left the room. Hopefully that ended his very strange conversation with Merle.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Van went into his room. He looked at the table beside his bed and re-read the poem he wrote. 'Oh Hitomi ::sigh::   
if only you knew!" He put the poem back where he found it. He was surprised to feel a tear trickling down his   
cheek. He swiped it off and left the room. He didn't notice that the tear fell on the poem, or that it was starting   
to turn a blinding white light. Instantly the letter dissapeared and was on it's way to it's new owner.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
~Earth~  
Hitomi put the poem on her bedside table. She silently went to sleep hoping not to much was happening at school   
tomarrow. She was asleep before a bright white light was on top of her poem. Her poem dissapeared and another   
took it's place.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Hitomi woke up that morning a little groggy. She got dressed and went to put all of her school things into her bag.   
It was then that she noticed that the poem was shorter than hers and also had fewer lines then her poem. Not   
her poem at all. 'What the h-...' She stopped to read the poem. Her eyes opened wider as she read. She picked   
up the poem and read the last piece of the poem.  
  
Oh Hitomi,   
I need you here, I need you now!   
I love you Hitomi,   
I need to tell you...but how?  
  
Hitomi felt a large breeze go around her but she didn't pay attention to, and kept on reading the poem. She felt   
the breeze come from the other side and ignored that one too. She finally looked up from the poem when she   
noticed a white light was all around her. She closed her eyes from getting dizzy.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~Fanailia~  
It was night and Van was tired. He went into his room and got ready for bed. He laid down and was ready to put   
out the candle that was by his bedside when he saw a longer poem then the one he wrote. He picked it up and   
was feeling very strange. 'Only one person could have wrote this' He thought,'Hitomi!...how can this be?' He   
re-read the poem. 'if Hitomi did write this...I wonder if she really means that she misses me the most?' Even   
though Van didn't know the answer to his own question, he went to sleep with a smile on his face. That smile   
hasn't been there in one very long while.  
##########################  
'Where am I' thought Hitomi. She saw a castle under construction like the rest of the village. '...this place looks   
like it's under construction after a fire...went...through...it...Fanailia!' Hitomi almost jumped for joy. This is where   
she thought she belonged. Her heart and soul agreed with her. She ran to the castle and hoped she wouldn't get   
caught. She knew where Van's room was by heart but did he change after the fire? Hitomi was worried she   
wouldn't find Van fast enough. She raced all around the castle looking in windows. Each time wondering where he   
was. Hitomi went to where she stayed when she came here last. He was there. He looked happy. 'I wonder what   
he's dreaming about?' She thought. Quickly she lightly got up and ran to the main hall. and ran by memory where   
Van's room was. She opened the door as lightly as she could, Van heard it. He bolted awake.   
  
"Huh? Wha? HITOMI!?" Van nearly screamed the last part. He jumped out of the bed showing Hitomi he only had   
boxers on. Van quickly whispered,"what are you doing here?" Hitomi took in a deep wanted breath and exhaled.   
  
"Van I..." Hitomi blushed as well as Van. Both at what he was wearing.   
  
"heh heh..." Van ran over to the closet and went in and changed into his regular clothes. Basically black jeans   
and a red shirt. Hitomi sat down on the bed and started twiddling her thumbs around.   
  
"Van?" Hitomi called into the closet.  
  
"Yeah?" Hitomi wasn't sure really what she wanted to say. SOMETHING would be good to say but what? "Yes?"   
Van said. He wasn't impaitient this time like he was with Merle sometimes, always making him wait for what she   
was going to say. For some odd reason he already knew what she would say.  
  
"D-do y-you know h-how I-I got h-here?" She started stuttering. The window was open.  
  
"No idea to tell you the truth...I'm happy you're here though!"  
  
"R-really?!" Hitomi got joyous for a moment but went back to stuttering. 'Man is it cold!' She thought. Van opened   
up the closet door and came over and sat next to Hitomi. He put his hand onto her shoulder slowly for fear that   
she would swat it away. He then put his whole arm on her shoulders. To his surprise, Hitomi giggled.   
  
"What's going on here?" Said an astounded Merle. She didn't look to happy either.  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
A/N: Man my hands hurt. I would have made this longer but ::shrug:: didn't. It'll take 10 good reviews for the   
next part. I already started it so...Bye! *~A White Rose Petal~* 


	3. Oh Hitomi ~ 3

Oh Hitomi~Pt 3  
By *~A White Rose Petal~*  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GOT THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Except the plot of course...hehe  
A/N: Not much...10 Reviews for the next part!!!  
____________________________________________  
"Merle!" Hitomi and Van said in unison. Van took his hand off Hitomi's shoulder. She lightly whimpered from missing   
his warmth, but they couldn't let Merle see this! If she did it would be like one large death wish! Merle was   
narrowing her eyes. When humans do it you can get scared, sure,but when a cat does it, it's usually a warning   
that it's   
going   
to pounce.   
  
"M-Merle...w-what's wrong?"   
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I think you know pretty well what's wrong!" Merle said exasperated. Her face   
was becoming red with anger. Van and Hitomi glanced at eachother and this just made Merle get even more angry   
when she saw this. "And how did you get here, Hitomeeeeeee?" She held the one part of Hitomi's name for a long   
time.   
Just another small thing Hitomi had to watch out for if she wanted to get out alive.   
  
"Merle..." Hitomi started cooly. It was kind of new to her. She only did it once before, to her mother. Her mother   
got   
drunk and Hitomi's father wasn't home. Let's just say Hitomi didn't feel to welcome and tried to calm her mother   
down whether it worked or not. Her mother slapped her but never did it again. Hitomi just tries not to think about   
it.   
Merle was having a problem talking, Van didn't quite know how Merle felt about him yet but she knew VERY well   
that Hitomi knew, she didn't want Van to know how she felt yet, so she went with the next best thing. She   
played unconsious.  
  
"Merle!" Hitomi and Van said in unison. They ran over to Merle. Little did Merle know, she hypervenalited, she really   
did faint.  
=====================================  
When Merle woke up, she was in her room. Slowly her vision came into focus and she saw Hitomi and Van hovering  
over her.  
  
"C-could y-you two p-pl-please l-leave now?"  
  
"But Merle-" Van started but Merle cut him off.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Come on Van, ::sigh:: We probably should go...let Merle sort out her thoughts." Merle looked surpeised. Hitomi   
looked like she actually cared about her. 'No wonder Van's been missing her...' She thought. Van looked up at   
Hitomi and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Alright...but-"  
  
"Please?" Said Merle.  
  
"::sigh:: alright..."  
  
"Thank you, Van."  
  
"Alright...let's go." He said to Hitomi. Merle turned the oppisite direction from the door and pretended to sleep.   
Hitomi turned her head to look back at Merle and shook her head. When Merle heard the door close she leapt up   
from her bed and started scurrering through her dwarers. 'Ah ha!' She thought. When Merle came into the Fanel   
family, she only had one possestion. A small piece of scroll had an ancient prophecy written on it.  
  
In years to come,  
when all is lost,  
two shall strive,  
for all costs.  
  
Their friensds behind them,  
enemies in front,  
traitors in the middle,  
nothing for fun.  
  
Time is turned,  
then it'll be lost,  
are loved ones are dieing,  
of freezing frost.  
  
More than one planet,  
is in trouble,  
all the problems,  
on one couple.  
  
Light brought them together,  
and pulled them apart,  
but each one writing,  
with their heart.  
  
Another being,  
shall be there too,  
lost itself,  
lost for you.  
  
Life dosen't make sense,  
no more than what it did,  
two planets come together,  
to die is all to bid.  
  
A past is needed to be found,  
a future for the other,  
A better present for the third,  
They must stick together.  
  
The third needs to find a new life,  
to live in it's world,  
nobody knows why,  
not to many want to either.  
  
The other two can live in peace,  
thinking of their life,  
living with the other's presence,  
If it goes right, all will happen after the fight.  
  
A war will take place,  
to terrorize villages and towns,  
no knights can stop them,  
or at least not now.  
  
Our last chance our these three,  
to get out of here alive,  
to see tomarrow and the next day,  
they must live in harmony.  
  
Merle never understood the prophecy and hoped she never would. She dosen't really want to know what it means.  
I mean, who would? Merle carefully put the piece of scroll back where she found it. She sat on her bed and   
started thinking about what she saw in Van's room. '::sigh:: maybe I've been wrong all these years...I mean, I'm   
14 now...Van is 16 and Hitomi's almost there. Age shouldn't have a thing to do with this! ::sigh:: He missed her all   
the time she was back home...I should probably help her get Van faster than trying to slow her down!' Slowly a   
small grin creeped up Merle's face. She knew Van WAY longer than what Hitomi had. She knew just what to do.  
************************************************************************************  
"Hey Hitomi!" Merle yelled. The sun was shining and Hitomi was going to see if she could get on any of the horses   
in the stables.  
  
"Hey Merle! You awake?"  
  
"Har, har. Very funny!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"How long are we going to make this introduction last?"  
  
"Now. What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you minded I rode on the horses with you?" Hitomi had a question in her eyes but shook it   
off.  
  
"Umm...Sure!"  
  
"Cool!" Hitomi got on to a black horse with a white mane and tail. Merle got onto a fully brown horse. They went   
off into the woods. Talking very quickly. Or at least to Van's ears. If he knew what they would be talking about in   
a little bit, he would try to get away as soon as possible from embarrassment. It was a good thing that he wasn't.   
When Merle and Hitomi were deep in the woods they started to change the subject.  
  
"So...why'd you want to come?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you!"  
  
"Oh...about what?"  
  
"Van."  
  
"Van?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Now Mer-" Merle interuppted her.  
  
"No Hitomi I fine with it! Trust me! Anyways...know what Van's best at?" Hitomi felt her face go red.  
  
"N-no c-clue..."  
  
"Really?" Said Merle,"If you don't know that then we have ALOT to talk about don't we?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Well that's it! Hope you liked it! 10 reviews for the next part. If you don't like Merle's part in this, let me tell   
you why. Merle is one of my fave charecters in Eskaflowne. I could make Alan or somebody embarrassed but NOT   
Van, Hitomi, or Merle. So...that's probably why it turned out like that! Bye!  



	4. Oh Hitomi ~ 4

Oh Hitomi~Part 4

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own anything sept' the plot! I bet you're all shocked hummmm

hummmmmmm...?

A/N: Part 4 to the series!! 12 reviews for the next part!!! Hitomi's thoughts look like this! Merle helps Hitomi know Van better 

without talking to him! A ball is scheduled and will an agreement from 10 years ago force Van 

into marriage???

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

~In the woods~ 

Hitomi had a large grin on her face, she looked like a giddy child who just got a large gift with the toy she wanted 

inside.

"You're kidding me right?" Said Hitomi.

"Nope! All true!" Merle looked very pleased with herself. Hitomi's smile grew larger. 'Hehe' She 

thought,'this is going to be good!' Together the two grinning girls went home on the horses. 

Neither knew what terrible thing could destroy what they had both just worked VERY hard for.

*******************************************************************

When the two arrived home, Van looked grave. 

"Hitomi, Merle where were you?" He said. He tried to look pleasant but failed horribly. Hitomi looked puzzled and caring 

at the same time. She climbed off the horse she was riding and walked over to Van. She put her hands on her hips.

"Van...what's wrong?" She asked. Van sighed and gave her a piece of scroll. Hitomi read the contents and gasped. 

"What is it Merle asked. Hitomi had her hand over her mouth she looked like she was ready to cry. With her free 

hand, Hitomi passed Merle the letter. Her eyes opened wide when she read.

Dear Van Fanel, 

As of ten years ago, your parents came to meet me about my daughter. We both agreed by the time you turn seventeen you will learn of this. This came early, yes but you needed to know about it, no? Gabriella, my daughter, will be there in a few days if not sooner. She is a wonderful young woman and hopefully, to you, wife. Farewell and good day. Can't wait for the wedding!

~(^)~

The King of Graos closed the letter with his seal.

"Oh My gosh! I forgot about that!" Merle gasped. Van and Hitomi turned around to look at her. 

"What do you mean 'I forgot'?" Van asked. He was looking at her intently with Hitomi at his side. Merle was slightly blushing.

"W-when y-your p-p-parents d-d-did th-this they took me a-along in-inside w-w-with them. You w-were 

s-s-six th-then…" 

"They took you inside…why?"

"They didn't want me to get in trouble…" Van snorted and Merle glared at him, in a friend like way.

"And you remembered that after ten years? You would have been four!" Hitomi said. Apparently she found her voice.

"I know, I know… There was some way to get rid of the wedding engagement…what is it? what is it?" Merle was pounding her head with the palm of her hand like that would bring that one memory out of hiding. 

"Well?" Both Hitomi and Van said in unison.

"::sigh:: I forgot…" Merle said. She looked beat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Hitomi was pacing in her room of the Fanel palace. Many things running through her head.

Oh man, Oh man. Poor Merle! She's the only one who'll be able to remember this! If she doesn't, then Van and I can't be together like that anymore! It must have took Merle a lot of courage to even think about doing that for me! There must be away for me to help her! Come on girl, THINK!

Hitomi was still pacing around the room when Van came in.

"H-Hitomi?" Van caught Hitomi off-guard she looked around and gasped when she started to trip. Van rushed over to her right before she was about to fall.

"Hey Van…" Hitomi said. She was happy to see him but wanted to get away from him at the same time. It wasn't Van's fault about this. She had to keep reminding herself.

"What's Wrong Hitomi?" He asked. He put his hand on her back and started massaging it. Hitomi's eye filled up with tears and she put her face in his red shirt.

"Oh Van!" She whispered. Van kept on rubbing her back and cooing her like she was a baby. Hitomi just wanted to stay there, feeling safe, for the rest of her life.

~~~~~Merle's Room~~~~~

Merle was whispering a lullabye that was in her head ever since she came to the Fanel family. She started to sing it.

Oh My little sweetheart,

Oh my sweet little girl, 

Pappa's comin' home soon,

Momma's rockin' you right here,

Baby, Baby,

Listen to my voice,

Baby, Baby,

You will always have a choice.

Have hope in this world, 

Have a night to share,

Without all these things,

Nobody would care.

If nobody could care,

If nobody loved,

It would be an awful place,

Yes it would my love!

Sleep little child,

Go back to sleep,

And when you wake up,

All you'll see is daddy and me!

We are watching over you

Giving you what's best

Looking into your future

Is our best bet

But we can not do that

Not even now

If you find somebody who can 

Ask them how!

Oh My little baby,

Your eyes are starting to close,

Go for the dreams,

Go for those!

Merle sang this to cool her down. She let her eyes start to droop, slowly, she went to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This chapter is very short I know but ::shrug:: It was pretty good. I want to make the pieces longer but people are reviewing SO quickly!!! NOT that I don't want you to review quickly…in fact I rather you would!…Will Merle remember how to break the proposal? Will she figure out about the prophecy? Tune in next time when I get 12 reviews!!!


	5. Oh Hitomi ~ 5

Oh Hitomi ~ part 5

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all right! Geesh!

A/N: Ok...Merle needs to remember how to cancel the marriage, before a stinkn' -BEEP- of a princess who is to marry Van marries him. What does the prophecy that she holds on her shoulders possibly mean?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the main hall…  
"Princess Gabriella, here to see king Van of the proposal agreement! Does the majesty except?" Could be heard in the hall. 

"He does!" Van yelled back. He ran into the main hall with Hitomi beside him. 'I don't want this to happen! I don't want this to happen!' Hitomi whined in her head. Van was thinking the exact same thing; he though was doing a better job of hiding it. Van quickly let go of Hitomi's hand. He apologized and said she had to wait here. She quickly said that it was alright and that she would rather be here then over there anyway. Van quietly agreed as he head up to his throne. 

"You may lead her in!" He said. It oddly echoed around the hall. Two guards opened up the doors and immediately a princess walked in. She seemed like she was trying to keep from screaming.

"Your highness!" She squealed. It looked as though everything she was worried about vanished when she looked at Van. Hitomi felt her temperature rise. 'Why is that bitch squealing?!' she wondered. Merle came out of her room to see what all of the commotion was about. "Oh my God!" she whispered, 'Van is supposed to marry…THAT?!' She thought the last part. 

"Van…I am very pleased about coming here!" Said Gabriella. She had wavy brown hair that went to her knees. She was wearing a light blue dress that went to her ankles. Merle went to stand by Hitomi just in time to hear Hitomi whisper, "You would be!" Merle shook her head in agreement.

"How true!" Merle said.

"Huh?! Oh Merle! I…didn't see you there!" 

"It's all right…did I miss anything?"

"Only when the brat came into the castle!" Hitomi saw Gabriella start to look at Van in a different way. She liked what he looked like apparently. Both girls snickered. Van motioned for one of the guards to take her to her room. 

"God…" Hitomi said.

"What? I mean if you're talking about what she's like, I can al-"

"No not that!"

"Then what?!"

"She seems to think Van has 'already' had a 'good time' with her!" Merle turned her head to see exactly what Hitomi meant. Her mouth dropped. Gabriella was already looking around the castle like she wanted it changed as soon as possible. Then something else caught Merle's eye. Gabriella was holding papers that the two haven't noticed before. Merle said that she would get a closer look to Hitomi and started to follow along with the guard and princess. Bitch, in her opinion. Gabriella opened the hand with all of the papers and they went flying with the wind. She and the guard started going around catching them while Merle grabbed three pages. She put them behind her back and scrambled back into Main hall where Hitomi was still waiting.

~~~~~ Main Hall ~~~~~

"Merle! What did you see?" Hitomi whispered. She didn't want anybody to think they did something rude to the princess. She'd rather have them being suspicious. Easier to deal with if you already know an excuse for why you were whispering.

"Hitomi! I thought you knew me better!" Merle said jokingly. Then she whispered back, "It's not what I saw that counts, it's what I got!" Hitomi grinned.

"Let's go into…we can't go into my room can we?" Said Hitomi.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's so close to Van's that well…" Merle shook her head understanding. Ever since Falcon destroyed the last kingdom, everybody was a little jumpy. Really, how could you not be? If they went to Hitomi's room, the guards could very easily think that they were master disguise artists spying on them. 

"The horse stalls should be empty, come on!" Merle turned on her heel and went down a different hall with Hitomi behind her gaining speed. When they got to the stalls, Merle took out the three sheets of parchment that she grabbed. She handed them to Hitomi. She gasped.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: 12 reviews for the next part and I am SSSSSOOOOOOO happy about what people think of this series! Anyway there wasn't a poem in this chapter but ::shrug:: I didn't feel like doing anything like that. Bye! *~A White Rose Petal~*


	6. Oh Hitomi ~ 6

Oh Hitomi ~ Part 6

Author: *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada sept the plot… that's it…

A/N: Ok I am SO happy of what you peeps think of this series, I'm going to get a picture of Gabriella into my Profile ASAP and…We learn more of the prophecy! How will Merle ever remember the break up with, (ugh) Gabriella and Van? Have hope (hint, hint!)! I wrote the letter in larger print than what Gabriella supposedly wrote it so that you can at least see it a little bit better! And I spelled Van and Eskaflowne wrong on purpose!!! (my keyboard got stuck on caps lock so…) ::whisper:: you'll see later…

________________________________________________________

__

We start where we left off…

"Oh my God Merle! How did you get these?" Asked Hitomi. She was shuffling through the three papers. She hadn't looked at them yet and neither have Merle. She barely got even a glance of it when she grabbed it. Merle took the pieces of scroll out of Hitomi's hands it put it in front of her in order.

"It's a letter!" She gasped, Merle scrunched up her nose, "And her writing is just plain awful!"

"SHE WROTE THAT?! I thought she had a five year old kid she hadn't told Van about yet…"

"How did you even figure she got a kid?"

"Well, from the way she was looking at Van, who KNOWS how many guys she slept with, them all hoping to be the new king!"

"Oh my gosh! That could or already could've happened…can't it?" Merle shuddered. Hitomi snorted as she looked at the papers.

"What?" Merle wondered.

"For one thing it's not in cursive…"

"The kings letter wasn't in cursive."

"No but it was written in a way at least expected!"

"Good point…"

"Let's see here…"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what the bitch wrote."

"Oh…Let me help!"

"Here." Hitomi handed Merle a sheet of paper. All of them were middle papers so they didn't really have a good clue to who the 'princess' was talking to.

So then I said, "Hey Susie, is that a cat on your head, ar 

is it your messy hair?" she was like SO steaming. I guess I'm one heck of a funny girl cuz all of the guys started winking at me! Which brings me to the worst point of all! 

The engagement! I, beauty of the kingdom, has to marry 

to this some guy named Vaun! Honestly...What type of 

name is that? Really, to tell you the truth, I only came 

here because of the rumors. You know, Eskafloynay... It's 

supposedly the strongest...what's those things called again...O guyamelifs! And Vaun is supposed to be 

ab-soul-lute-lee gorgous! If he is, WOO-HOO! We are going to have some fun tonight aren't we? I also hear that their is a bitch here who 

want's to marry Vaun herself! 

Even stranger...She's from the mystic blue moon! This 

KING, I here is falling for her act! Can you believe that? But it will all so dissapear when he sets those supposedly 

pretty eyes on me, he'll be in heaven, I assure you! You'll 

be invited to the wedding, I promise! Ok, back to the bitch, how I love 

gossip! She's supposed to be a dish you know...so I bet this Vaun guy goes 

for the pretty girls. We are now just a little way away from the 

______________________________

It was ripped. Hitomi looked for the piece of scroll that goes after that one. Once 

She found it she handed Merle the piece of scroll she just read for her to read it. Merle was sitting patiently, something new for her, for the piece of scroll she wanted to read it in order.

______________________________

castle where this Vaun lives. I tell you, if he is what I think he is I will 

kick his ass out of that castle faster than you can say no way! This bad girl runs on a limb if you know what I mean. heh heh. So...wazzup up 

there? Are mom and dad still fighting over what I should where to the 

wedding? I think that my future HUSBAND should pay for the full 

wedding. I'm like so going to get the most exspensive dress you can find on 

the market and strut my pretty ass' stuff! Nobody will be able to

resist Woo-Hoo! I'm going to change this kingdom like nobody ever 

changed anything! But if that mystic moon girl is real...She's going to 

feel my wrath! I am going to kill that little bitch! You know since the 

blue moon is cursed I bet this girl is too...heh heh she dosen't belong here, 

that's for sure, And i'm going to make sure that that little stinkn' 

son of a bitch gets exactly what she deserves! Oh I hope she is alive! Or 

really here you know? Cuz' then I can show her that, EW that so many 

______________________________

Hitomi cursed at how big Gabriella wrote. 'First she can't write straight then she can't write small...I thought **PRINCESS** were supposed to be educated!' Hitomi thought. Merle was coming to the end of the piece of scroll Hitomi passed her. She was trying not to laugh because they needed to be quiet or again they might be suspected as spies.

"Done…::chuckle:: That was so funny!"

"Wait till you read this one!" Hitomi said. She handed Merle the next piece of scroll. Merle was losing her solitaire state as she began to read. Hitomi decided to go to the next piece of scroll.

______________________________

rumors are SO untrue! I am like so going to show her that princess' can 

kick ass! Unliike other princess' I, Gabriella, have trained my self, powerful kicks and punches to use during battles and fights. No, I haven't tested 

them yet but who knows? Maybe the only people who are a real threat to 

me saw me practicing and chose to stay away? I know I would! This bitch 

can't be to good of a fighter if she's cursed so I would have two advantages over her! Who knows how many else? This Vaun guy is getting a bride able 

to take care of herself! He should be VERY happy! In a few days I'm going to have to be called Gabriella Fanel and no little stikn' little girl from 

the Mystic Blue Moon is going to ruin it for me! I will take this castle 

whether I can hide it or not! I need to start bringingg this letter to a close 

_______________________________

Hitomi could have choked. She was laughing at the letter. She handed it to Merle when she was done and soon both of them were laughing hard. When they finally calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes, both girls grabbed the papers and head for the castle. When they got outside the entrance they heard a small feminine squeal. 

"Where did you put them?!" It said. Hitomi and Merle both rolled their eyes before they even looked into the castle to see who it was.

"Time to see what the I-taught-myself-how-to-fight bitch is doing now!" Said Hitomi through clenched teeth. Merle shook her head in agreement. When they looked into the castle this is what they saw;

A man was in the middle of the room, on his knees in front of Van shaking his head. Gabriella was pointing at him with a stretched out finger, shaking it. It was hard to see her eyes because she was sticking her nose in the air. You could probably see the small tunnels of her nose if you looked close enough. Hitomi was trying not to laugh. Van scrunched up his nose and lips like he just swallowed a lemon whole. He put his hand up to his for head after a little bit and started shaking it there. Those three were the only three in the main hall at the moment. Hitomi let out a laugh and all three immediately looked up to her and Merle. Merle face was now red from trying to hold in her laugh. Hitomi and Merle both saw it. Relief came to Van's eyes.

"What were YOU two eavesdropping for hhhhmmmmmm…Maybe you should take their heads to…My king!" Gabriella said. Both Van and Hitomi stopped dead. Merle shuddered. 'I don't want to live here with that!' She thought. 'God do I ever need to remember that cancel engagement thing as soon as possible or…I don't want to think about OR at the moment…"

"W-what w-were y-y-you d-doing y-you t-two?" Van stuttered. He still didn't want to believe that the bitch called him HER king. 

"Oh!" Merle's eyes sparkled, "We were…we were…um…just coming, coming into the castle your highness!" Merle said. Hitomi quickly showed she agreed with a head nod.

"How do they belong here…VAN?! Van Fanel…VAN!" 

"W-what?!" 

"How do they belong here?"

"Oh…Merle was my advisor ever since…um…I can like remember…" Van was rattling his brain for a reason why Hitomi was here. 

"Oh! OK…AAAAAAWWWWWWW Van…you shouldn't have!" Gabriella cooed when she looked at Hitomi. Van followed her gaze.

"Um…w-what did I do?…" 

"You got me a new hand maiden! How sweet you big lug!" Van's and Hitomi's eye's shot open.

"What?! I am no HAND MAI-" But she stopped in mid-sentence. 

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Sh-she's not a h-hand maiden…"

"Really? Then what the heck is she?"  
"Um…" Van's eyes went to Hitomi's and they locked.

"I'm a…uh…"

"She's the king's personal maid!" Merle shot in. Van and Hitomi both apparently thought this was a good excuse as any and both said that it was true.

"Oh! Alright…Well than…I'm going to my room, good-night Van!" When Gabriella walked out of the room, Van smiled. Not a phony one he has to use a lot of the time. He excused the guard that was obviously forgotten and looked over at the two girls. Merle cocked an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Well I better leave you two alone!" She said. She huffed out of the room as fast as possible. Grinning again at the shocked faces of both of her friends. Her real friends.

_________________________________________________________________________Van and Hitomi looked at each other nervously. The last time they were together other than when Hitomi was crying, was when she came back to Fanailia. Hitomi suddenly got a strange idea in her head.

"Your majesty?" Hitomi said. Van's eyes opened widely and looked up. His head was in his lap grinning at how the tables turned…for a little while. Now his face just looked plain shocked.

"Y-yes…"

"Do I have permission to go into your room?" Van started to grin for real again.

"Yes, why don't you?"

"I seemed to have forgotten my way their with that AWFUL memory of mine!"

"Really?"

"Really." Hitomi replied. Van's eyes sparkled. He jumped off his thrown and walked over to her and his left arm into her right.

"Allow me to show you then!" He said. He put his right arm out in front of him and led her into his room…the room wasn't the only thing, Hitomi cleaned.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: DONE! I'm done with part 6 hallelujah! 12 reviews for the next part!!!


	7. Oh Hitomi ~ 7

Oh Hitomi ~ 7

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there

A/N: Merle figures out a way to remember an important piece of the puzzle. The Dream sequences are in green!

__________________________________________________________________

"Hhhhhhmmmmmmmm…" Merle thought. She didn't know what to do. Unfortunately for her, Gabriella was in the next room. Complaining. Merle was wondering if Gabriella could ever stop complaining. 'ARGH!' She thought, 'Shut-up shut-up 

shut-up!' Merle went over to her bed picked up a cushion and put it over her head. A lame attempt to muffle the sound of Gabriella's complaining. 'ARGH CAN'T YOU BE QUIET?!' She screamed in her head. She went out of her room and walked into Gabriella's.

"Gabriella?" Merle said in a fake cheery voice. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this!'

"Oh…um…kitty girl whatsoever…How are you?" Gabriella said with an edge to her voice. Merle wanted to leap onto Gabriella and kill her with her claws. 

"My names Merle." She said with a glare.

"Merrill?"

"Merle!"

"Whatever…Now what station are you again?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like Van's a king, the one girl's a maid, the one guy is a guard, and the people outside of my window this moment are peasants…"

"Oh."

"Well…what are you again?"

"Van's advisor." Merle still had the glare on her face.

"Yes, yes…now wouldn't that mean that I'm higher than you in court?"

"Yes…"

"So you can't boss me around correct?"

__

'Wanna bet?' "No."

"So that means…I can call you what the damn I want to call you…got that?" Merle narrowed her eyes even more making them appear to be slits.

"Good! Now that we have that cleared up!" '_What a bitch!'_ Merle thought. "Let's get to the point my you came into my room without me wanting you to hhhhhmmmmm?" 

"All right…I thought I should show you the stables, I believe that, as a guest you should get a good look at the lake… _'God, I sound sick!'_ to, to…show you a point of Fanailia's beauty!" _'Damn, that is so lame…but then again Gabriella is kind of dense…'_

"Wonderful idea! Do you know that I was the fastest horseback rider, woman anyway, to ride a horse? Oh and I also got…" Gabriella kept on talking about things but Merle wasn't paying attention. She just rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

***************

"Oh, Van! Not that!" Hitomi said.

"Why not this?! **I **like this! My advisers like this! Why not this?" Van argued.

"Oh Van…It doesn't show…hhhhhhmmmmmmm…YOU!"

"If I wear it, it will show ME wearing it!"

"You are NOT wearing this!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Shall we ask who's at the door about this?" Van said picking up the green shirt. He and Hitomi went to the door and outside of it stood a steaming Gabriella.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~ Graos (Where Gabriella is from!) ~

"Darling?" The king said.

"Hmm? Oh hello!"

"What are you doing so late tonight?"

"Gabriella's wedding! What else would I be doing?"

"I don't know…don't be to worried about her you know? I think, from what men have been acting around the castle, he might even pay for the wedding!" His wife snorted. _'She acts like papa what a shock! Gabriella was always daddy's girl, I don't remember once him having any sense. Unfortunately he passed it down to his daughter thinking if you want something, do whatever you can to get it. They both act like anybody will their bidding! ::sigh:: neither of them have a true clue…' _The king had already left the room to get something from the kitchens to eat. The queen took off her octagon glasses and cried into her hands.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

~ Fanailia ~ Van's Room ~

"Oh my…Who did this to you?!" Hitomi said. Gabriella was soaked from head to toe and smelled like fish. Hitomi almost felt sorry for Gabriella. Almost. Van however was trying to keep from laughing. It's not everyday you get to see an outraged bitch of a princess get soaked from head to toe from pond water.

"Who did this? WHO DID THIS!?" Gabriella gasped. She started looking like she couldn't breathe. Merle lightly walked into the doorway by Gabriella grinning evilly. When Gabriella looked down by Merle and saw that she was enjoying the scene she immediately pointed down to Merle who got a fake look on her face of surprise.

"Um…why don't you go to your r-room Merle…We'll get back to this later…" Merle bowed her head lightly to Van and…pranced away. Gabriella headed to leave when Hitomi stopped her.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?" Gabriella said with an edge to her voice.

"Do you like this shirt on Van?" Said Hitomi. She lifted the shirt higher so that it was easier to see.

"I think it would look great on him!" She then huffed over to her room in there she remembered she just talked face to face with a 'peasant'. Hitomi walked back to Van with the shirt.

"Still want to wear it?" She said. Van leaped to the other side of the room to get away from the green shirt.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

~ Merle's Room ~

__

Let's see here. Merle went into her room and started looking through the drawers of her dresser. She put her hand in the very back and grasped a small velvet bag. _Huh? I don't remember even having a bag like this! _Merle pulled it out and looked at it. It was a maroon type color and had small green string holing it together. She went over to her bed. She sat down and pulled the string from the pouch. Small silver dust started to flow around her room making her fall back into her bed soundly asleep.

**__**

~ Merle's Dream ~

It was night. Merle didn't have a clue to where she was. All she knew was that she was lost. She tried to run but couldn't! Whenever she tried, she felt like she was being pulled back. She shut her eyes but it didn't do anything. She could still see everything that was going on around her. She decided to look behind her. The only part around her that she didn't see. People around her were screaming. It hurt her ears but she couldn't put her hands up to them, to drain the sound. When she looked behind her, she saw an old women weeping. She went over to ask if the woman was all right. But when she tried to talk, nothing came out. The woman stood up and went right through Merle. Merle again looked at her hands. What's wrong with me? **She thought. Nothing was right. This couldn't be right. Suddenly everything went dark. Merle looked around. Her eyes seemed to already be adjusted to the darkness very quickly. Suddenly the lights flashed on again. She looked over her new surroundings. She was in a small room. A study. At the desk, the same woman that Merle saw in the market place, crying on the bench. She now seemed weaker than who she saw before. Merle was shocked to find a tiara on the woman's head. The woman left the study for a few minutes and then came back out. This time though, she had something in her hand. Merle tried to get close enough to see what was in her hand but couldn't. The 'Queen' apparently went out of the study and into a more well lit area. It was there when Merle recognized a few more things. Her features, Merle saw before. Almost everything the same except for the eye and hair color and wrinkles. This woman's hair was blond, graying, and her eyes were deep brown. A man walked out. He was quite wide and wore a lot of scarlet colored like robes. Merle knew almost immediately when the man walked in, was that these two individuals, were Gabriella's parents. Gabriella got her hair and eye color from her father. Brown hair blue eyes. The queen said something but Merle couldn't hear her. The king's eyes widened and he to, said something. Again Merle couldn't hear but she thought that they both threatened each other. The queen narrowed her eyes and held up what she was holding. A green bag with a maroon string. The exact opposite looking bag of what Merle held in her possession.**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

A/N: Ok I hope you guys liked this chapter! 10 reviews for the next part be VERY happy that I lowered the number! Tell me if you liked the newest character (The queen of Graos!) Buh-Bye now! *~A White Rose Petal~*


	8. Oh Hitomi ~ 8

__

Oh Hitomi ~ 8

****

By_ *~A White Rose Petal~*_

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, I NEVER owned anything except the plot! Alright?!_

****

A/N:_ Merle wakes up from her dream! Gabriella still smells a little bit like fish! The queen and king of Graos are coming…if the queen will be found! Van's advisor's wonder where the green shirt is…(-00-)_

__________________________________

Merle's eyes fluttered open. She put a hand on her forehead to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating then picked up the little bag off her bed. She looked over its' maroon color, making sure she hadn't missed anything. She quickly put it under her pillow when she heard footsteps uproaching.

"Merle?"

"Yes?" She said. She recognized the voice as Zinae. A rookie advisor, so to speak.

"D-do y-you know where k-king V-Van-n I-is?"

"No clue. Why?"

"Oh Nothing. Good bye Merle!" Zinae said quickly. He started to walk down the hall quickly in fear that Merle would chase him down, in which she did.

"Zinae!?" Zinae just kept walking, pretending he couldn't hear her. "Zinae get your butt back here and answer me this instant!! Why do you need to talk to Van?"

"Mer-"

"Zinae! What if I see him in the halls? Shouldn't I be able to tell him?" Zinae bit his bottom lip, hard enough to make it bleed.

"I-I s-suppose…"

"Precisely! So…" Zinae took a deep breath.

"Miss Gabriella's parents…are coming to visit…"

"Why couldn't you tell me that before?"

"Because Merle…I-I spied to get that information from the other castle, no permission from anybody."

*****************************

Merle was walking down the hall pondering on what Zinae had said. _'He spied? I thought that was how the advisors always got information…or at least pay expert spies for them…but still! Things like this happen when they DON'T ADVISE anybody like they are supposed to! I wonder why he needed to go straight to Van…Wouldn't it be valuable information for everybody?_

Merle kept on pondering this when Gabriella came out of her room.

"Kitty Girl! How are you?" Gabriella said in an oddly cheery voice…

"Fine!" She said through gritted teeth.

"So…how are you…you know…after Van punished you?" Merle choked. _'Punish?! Oh Yeah…heh heh the punishment…'_

"OH! That…it was ::fake gag:: v-very gru-grusome…"

"Serves you right! Um…what did he do?" Gabriella said bringing her hand up to her chin so she could hear what Merle had to 'go' through.

"Um…he…he…"

"Yes?…"

"He um, er, made me…"

"Clean the stables!" Said a girl voice from the corner.

"Huh? Oh-oh right! I-I had to clean the stables!" _'Please don't say a name after that or I'm Dead!'_

"That's all?" Merle made her eyes wider at what Gabriella said.

"Um…yes…"

"Oh…I suppose I have to talk to him about this matter, for it's oh so VERY important…" You might not have believed but Merle's eyes got even larger.

"W-what?!"

"Talk to him about this matter! You should get more of a punishment than that!"

"Oh…" 

"Merle!" The same distant girl voice said harshly.

"Huh? Oh I-I gotta go bye!" Said Merle quickly she ran down the hall to see who called her down there. She ran on the red carpet passing the green walls with the few portraits they had left after the fire. The portraits seemed to blend into each other so much that they blurred. Merle rounded the corner to see no other than…Hitomi.

___________________________________________________________

Zinae was walking the walls of the castle trying to remember where Van's room was. Because some of the construction was still going on, it was very hard. Suddenly he came to an area that he thought looked familiar. _'Ah, here we are! The king's room…now the hard part…to deliver the full message. _Zinae took a deep breath then knocked on the door. 

"Who's there?"

"McCross, Zinae your highness!"

"Proceed."

Zinae slowly opened the door, which led to Van's room. It looked just as it had when Hitomi was in it last…maybe a little dirtier though…

"Y-your hi-highness?"

"Yes?"

"I come with n-news…"

"Concerning?"

"Gabriella's Parents." _'WHAT?!'_ raced through Van's head.

"What are you talking about McCross?"

"I-I'm saying h-her p-parents are-are c-coming…" Van's eye's widened.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry your h-highness b-but…"

"I-I know Zinae…"

"All right."

"Anything else?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And that would be…"

"The queen of Graos is not on Gaea for all we know, she's gone missing."  
_____________________________________________________

"Hitomi! Thank goodness!" Merle gasped. She had no clue who or what was behind the one corner.

"It's all right Merle, ::laughs:: calm down!" When Merle did she looked back at Hitomi.

"Since when were you wearing a dress other than that schooly uniform? And where did you get it?!" It was true. Hitomi was wearing a very long scarlet gown that had a long tail. Hitomi blushed.

"Oh-oh this?"

"Um…is there any other dress in the hall?"

"I-I found this one room that goes underground and-well…I got attached to this dress!"

"No kidding! You look great Hitomi!"

"Thanks!"

"Want to know something?"

"I always thought I did know something but one more wouldn't change a thing…right?"

"Hardy, har, Gabriella's parents are coming!"

"What?!"

"Yeah I know! Isn't it strange someone like that can even have a family?"

"Oh Merle! Don't be cruel! I'm sure her parents are very sophisticated!"

"So sa-fist-e-kate-ed-"

"sophisticated"

"sophisticated, whatever, anyway, they must be really smart to grow something like that!"

"We really shouldn't make fun ::chuckle:: of what we don't know about Merle!"

"I know, I know but still!"

"Good point I suppose…"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Oh no! I forgot!"

"What?"

"Gabriella's going to talk to Van about…"

"Oh man! She is isn't she?"

"Unless I get lucky and she forgets!"

"For some reason Merle, I don't believe that she is!"

____________________________________________

---Gabriella's POV---

__

Let's see… Ah this should be Van's room… I knocked on his door waiting for my future husband to open up the door. When he FINALLY did {I had to wait exactly ten seconds after my knock!} his hair was ruffled up, very much un-like a king should look at all times.

"Oh…Gabriella hey." He said doily. _We'll have to work on that!_ I thought. I walked past him into his room and looked around. I sat on his bed looked up and smiled at him. 

"Um…" He gave me a stressed smile. He was probably smiling at me even though he was VERY tired. He would just say 'hey.' To everybody else. His eyes looked tired probably to tired to shine in my presence…or the just burned out from being around me SO often. Hehe.

"Van-nee!" I said. He looked surprised.

"um…Gabriella…heh…"

"Van-nee, the one kitty type girl-"

"Merle?"

"Yeah her…um why do you call her that? I mean why won't you call her something fun like…Lady, or Pinky, or Orange?" Van shivered.

"Um…"He said again.

"well?"

"Because Merle is her name?"

"Well yeah but Oh Never mind!" Van just shook his head once looking at me in a strange way.

"Um…Gabriella?"

"Yes Van-nee."

"Could you please leave now?"

"huh? Why?"

"Um…because I have to get dressed…"

"So…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Van hurried over to open it. On the other side of the door was Hitomi and Merle.

"V-" Hitomi started to say. But then she saw me, and thought better of it. I bet she saw me practicing my moves earlier this morning!

"Van-nee! I almost forgot!" I chirped in with my pretty voice. Merle and Hitomi's face got red and they both got strange smiles on their faces. Van's got red from blushing. The girls both leaned on the sides of the door.

"V-Van I-I n-need t-to talk to y-you…::chuckle::" The maid said.

"Huh? O-Ok Hitomi." Merle jumped into the room with disappointment easily hidden from my face. I was astonished when Van actually put a MAID before ME! He walked outside with her and then I don't even have a clue to where they went. All I know is they left me behind with…Merrill!

____________________________________

---In the hall---

"Van?"

"Yeah?" Van stared at Hitomi's dress.

"I just thought that you should know…you gave Merle a punishment by cleaning the stables."

"Hitomi what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Oh all right. Now why did she get this punishment?"

"For making Gabriella fall in the lake!"

"You gave her this punishment?!"

"No! I got her AWAY from it!" Hitomi explained to Van what she was talking about as they got closer to her room.

"Um…Hitomi?"

"Yes?" Hitomi said turning the knob.

"Where did you get that dress?" Hitomi blushed as she walked into her room.

"This? Oh, I found it lying around…"

"Oh…It looks nice on you."

"Thanks, Van-nee!"

"Shad-dup!"

"Van-nee! What's wrong?"

"Hitomi!"

"What?" Van backed Hitomi against the wall and kissed her hard and passionately.

______________________________________________________________

A/N: Woo-Hoo! I have already started the next part because I got hit by this small dose of Writer's Block and now it's gone and VIOLA! I hope you like the rest of the series! 10 reviews for the next part.


	9. Oh Hitomi ~ 9

Oh Hitomi ~ 9

**__**

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never did except the plot, Gabriella and her parents, and Phillip?!?!

****

A/N: Thank You SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for the reviews! Oh Hitomi ~ 10 MIGHT come out before Christmas but ::shrug:: I can't be to sure… **To the REAL A/N:** What's Van doing in Hitomi's room? Gabriella wonders… Will the queen of Graos be found? Where? (SORRY! I forgot to put this in OH Hitomi ~ 8!!) The advisors wonder where the green shirt is…hhhhhhmmmmmmm…hehe! To the story!

I thought that the song below kind of went with VOE… From Van's POV and what he thinks of Hitomi!

______________________________________________________________

You are my fire,

The one desire

Believe when I say 

I want it that away

But our two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

I want it that way

Chorus:

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Am I your fire

Your one desire

Yes I know it's late

But I want it that way

Chorus

Now I can see we've fallen apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me'

You are my fire 

The one desire 

You are, you are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say…

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Ain't nothing but a mistake

I wanna hear you say

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that away

Chorus

~ BSB Millenium

"What do you want from me kitty girl? I don't have the time!" Gabriella complained. Merle was watching her contently. A small dangerous (for Gabriella anyway) grin was placed on Merle's lips.

"::fake shock:: What are you talking about Gabriella? What would I do with a tough princess like you?" _'I make myself sick!'_

"Wh-what do you mean 'tough' Merrill?" A vein popped on Merle's forehead.

"Um…"

"Well?"

"I-I…" _'I hate it when I can't lie properly!'_

"You saw me practicing my moves this morning didn't you?"

"Um…yeah…" _'HAHAHAHA That's good!'_

"Pretty good weren't they?"

"Yea-"

"You know I'm probably the strongest princess to grace Gaea?"

"Right…"

"I'll show this planet how truly strong I am, physical and mentally!"

"Of course you will!" _'You've GOT to be kidding me!'_

"You know Merle…"

"What?"

"Do you want to be my new hand maiden?" Merle's eyes bulged.

"Uh…"

"Wonderful! You can start…Now!"

"Hey! I don't want to be your hand maiden!"

"I need a new one!"

"Get another one!"

"I'm sure my Van-nee would be happy if you were my hand maiden!"

"Do I get paid?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what do I get for my assistance?"

"You get one of the largest honors anybody can get!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"The honor?"

"Oh that!"

"Well…"

"Is it really that hard to see?" Merle just put a pondering pose on to get her moving quicker.

"Believe it or not…no clue…"

"Oh! Merrill I'm surprised!" _'You would be!'_

"Really?"

"Yes! ::sigh:: You get to be in my presence!"

"Sorry, but if that was the reason I became your hand maiden--It would have to save Gaea."

______________________________

"Oh Dear!" Said a feminine voice. "I must be lost!" She took out a piece of paper but it didn't do that much good. It was to dark to read. 

"Damn it!" She said out loud. She started fumbling around her pockets for something to light the narrow hallway she was in. She pulled out a match and made it light. She looked around the hall and found a torch she pulled it out of it's socket from the rock. She felt some water on her head and looked up. The walkway was actually part of the cave. Just drilled through. She then found where she wanted to be. She slowly opened the wooden door and stepped inside. She turned around and found it. A small bottle of blood. In this room, it was filled with royal's blood. She found a certain bottle slowly on the top shelf. A small box that was labeled Fanailia. She looked through the bottles carefully reading the names. She then came to the bottle that she needed. It was labeled Falcon.

___________________________________

"Where is my wife!" The king of Graos yelled.

"S-Sire c-calm d-down…" Said a young man. His hair was medium length and brown. 

"Phillip…Maybe YOU don't understand! We're going to be late to the Fanel's if my wife is not found!"

"I know you are worried about your wife sir-"

"And her daughter can't know she's missing!"

"I know your highness!"

"If anybody overhears us…I don't want to think about it!"

"Why not your highness? Others could help us find her!"

"Because if we do, we will be shunned for losing a royal! It doesn't make any difference what station you're in!"

"Is that all sire?"

"No, one last reason is because, everything we say is more confidential than what ANYBODY ever said in this castle!"

"But why your highness?"

"If everything doesn't work all right, I assure you, that you will see, Phillip?"

"Yes?"

"You may go."

"Thank you your majesty!" The king just shrugged as Phillip went out the door.

__________________________________________________________________

"Van!" Hitomi said. She and Van were walking down the hall. He had his arms around her waist and both were laughing and on the look out for anybody who might not enjoy this as much as them. Hitomi changed into a small blue dress that stopped right above her knees.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Said a voice. Van and Hitomi froze. Not that either of them really minded…

"Damn, not her!" Van mumbled. Gabriella was right behind them. Van slowly let go of Hitomi's waist and was still close enough to hear her moan.

"Gabriella…what do you want?"

"Oh Van-nee ::giggle:: I wanted to know when supper is! I know I have a flat stomach and that it looks like I can't eat a darn thing…Maid?" Van and Hitomi just looked puzzled.

"M-maid?" Van stuttered.

"Well yeah! The maid, right by you?" Van and Hitomi looked at each other. Than back at each other. Hitomi just shrugged.

"Yes Gabriella?" She said.

"My room is like SO dirty! Could you clean it?" Hitomi narrowed her eyes but Gabriella didn't notice.

"Sorry Gabriella but-"

"She still has to finish my room!" Van cut in. Hitomi already lied enough to Gabriella for him and Merle both. He might as well do it for her.

"Ya-yeah!"

"Oh-all right…So when is supper?"

"Um…Probably in an hour or two…"Van said slowly. He was wondering himself.

"Oh…why can't it come faster than that?" Gabriella complained. She turned around and left Van and Hitomi alone again.

___________________________________

"I'm back!" Said the queen of Graos. She had a bit of dirt on her left cheek but took no notice of it.

"Darling! You're back!" Said the plump king. "Um, honey?"

"Yes?"

"You have some dirt on your cheek…"

"I do?"

"Well yes? Would I lie to you?"

"I guess not…just a moment…" She put her hand up to her cheek and felt for the dirt. When she found it she flicked the small fleck off.

"Wonderful Darling! Now to our child's wedding!"

"Yes-WHAT?!"

"The wedding! Isn't that why we're leaving?"

"NO! We're going there to see if we like Van as our son-in-law!" The king chuckled.

"I'm sure he loves our dear Gabriella, she probably worked on him some so he's perfect when we see him!"

__

'Work?' Thought the queen, _'That girl hasn't done a chore in all her life!'_

The two slowly walked out of the castle to where the carraige awaited them to take them to Fanailia.

________________________________________________

"There!" Said Hitomi. She put the last thing of Van's in it's place.

"You really didn't need to c-clean my r-room H-Hitomi!"

"It's all right! I wanted to keep my hands a little busy I suppose…" A strange silence crept around the room. Hitomi sat down on her bed and looked Van in the eye.

"Van?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"How can you ask that Hitomi? Of course I do! Um…why I-I mean um…damn it!"

"It's all right Van! I already know what you're asking!" Van blushed.

"Well?" He said.

"I suppose I-it was just a nightmare that I had last night…Today I was wondering if it was a nightmare or a vision…"

"Hitomi, what did you see?"

"Well," She began, "First, I saw Gabriella, she was in this one strange room…There was another woman in there. She seemed to-to do potions, magic, things like that you know? Anyway, Gabriella said that there were two girls interfering with her plans and there was a solution that would take care of both. I couldn't hear what the other woman said after that…But I do know that she said something because Gabriella shook her head yes and answered, 'Of course he'll love me even more with the potion on me! It'll just help him love me more."

_____________________________________

Van and Hitomi walk into the hall together with linked hands. Because it was time for dinner they both had to get dressed up in proper clothes because of their 'guest'.

"Splendid!" Gabriella said. "I'm starving!"

"No kidding?" Hitomi mumbled. She didn't know why but saying that just felt right.

"V-Van?" One of his advisor's called from the hall. He and Hitomi let go of each other's hands. 

"Yes?" He asked. He walked up to his advisor. But to his surprise, his advisor looked more confused than what he did!

"Um…Sire?"

"Yes?" Hitomi walked up by him.

"Where's the green shirt?" Van blushed and Hitomi just smiled.

_____________________________________

A/N: Ok the very last part wasn't to good but I had to get that part in… I'm evil! The plot thickens! Hehe! This is my theory on Writer's Block, FOR ME ANYWAY! The better the reviews, the easier it is to write! So ten good reviews for the next part and the picture of Gabriella is up in my profile… For Next time…Could Hitomi's vision be true? Why did the woman need Falcon's blood? The queen and king will arrive at the palace! And more stuff that my hands are to lazy to type…bye! *~A White Rose Petal~*


	10. Oh Hitomi ~ 10

**__**

Oh Hitomi - 10

Sub-title- Who to be the bride?

By *-A White Rose Petal-*

E-mail - [www.cheetahgirl29@hotmail.com][1]

__

Sites - [escaflownefanfiction][2]

__

Disclaimer- I know it's a shock…but I don't own anything sept…::deep breath:: the plot, Gabriella, her parents, Graos, Phillip, and any other stuff that doesn't go with VOE…that seems to be all…Bye!

A/N: Yet another A/N to another story…Oh my…Anyway! Gabriella's parents come to Fanailia! What will happen? Will Hitomi's vision come true? Will Merle figure out how to break the proposal? The final chapter! R/R PLEASE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What a bumpy ride! Thought the king. They were on the way to Fanailia. _Ours is so much more…more…smooth! Don't I have a wonderful vocabulary! _::chuckle::

"What is it Arow?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just marveling myself dear!" _ok…I sure hope I have everything I need… _The queen kept on pondering on everything that she needed and the king looked out the window.

"Hun…we're here! …Where are all of the decorations for the wedding?" _I love him…but it took a while to get to know him, our love though, isn't very happily ever after all the time! _She thought. She to was forced into marriage. When she came at the age of seventeen to marry him. She saw this fat guy with dark blond hair.

*****Fanel's*****

Van was pacing around the castle. The king and queen of Graos were coming, he stopped suddenly by an instant flashback of yesterday…

__

"Maid…what are you doing?" asked Gabriella. Hitomi looked in front of her.

"Um…Van?"

"hhhhhmmmmm…uh?" Van had mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"What am I doing? Anything wrong?" Van looked at Hitomi. All he saw was her grabbing the potatoes.

"Van-nee! She's being served before a princess! And she's supposed to stand to the side of the room along with Merrill, who's also SITTING with US!"

"Calm down Gabriella! It's nothing! I-I've been friends to them since I was a kid!" Merle looked pleased with this answer…Hitomi however… "FRIENDS since we were KIDS huh?" She whispered. Van just chuckled nervously.

"What's so funny Van-nee?"

"Huh, oh um…Hitomi just told me a joke…"

"Oh…what was it?"

"Huh?"

"What's the joke? Geesh, I need to repeat myself a lot in this house!"

"Oh, um…" He said. Hitomi whispered into his ear, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Being a joke from earth, Van didn't know the answer to this joke, and nobody in the hall knew either, other than Hitomi.

"Um…Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Um…" Gabriella said pondering, "I know the answer…what is it again?"

"Why did the chick-"

"NO! The answer! I need to refresh my memory!" Everybody in the hall had their mouths dropped. She's stupid…the king said she was the smartest princess you'd ever see… Many people thought. Many of the advisors though, dismissed it. If they thought she was smart, everybody thought she was smart they all thought other than Zinae.

"Sorry Gabriella, but that would be cheating." Hitomi said coolly. Not in a cruel way or anything. She just said it very easily. Yukari was a little like this…at least she had brains and a good sense of humor… Hitomi thought.

"I know the answer, and I was going to say it except, I would be wasting it on a bunch of childish games!" Gabriella stood up and left.

"Hey Hitomi?"

"Yes Van?"

"What is the answer?" Hitomi just laughed. They got up themselves and left to get ready for bed.

*****

Van grinned. He then remembered why he was pacing.

"Damn it! Why do they need to come here now?"

"Your highness?" Van whirled around to see Zinae behind him.

"Yes? What is it Zinae?"

"Your highness…it seems as if that the king and queen of Graos, have arrived." Van's eyes widened. _Damn not them! Here we go!_

"Thank you Zinae. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, of course your highness!" Zinae left with that and Van went the opposite way. Van looked at all of the doors he was passing then stopped at the one he knew by heart. He lightly knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice said. Merle's. Van was a little surprised but answered anyway.

"Van."

"Come in." Van opened the door to reveal Merle sitting on the bed with a grin in on her face.

"Hello Van!"

"Hey V- VAN?!" Hitomi said. Van whirled around to see Hitomi in an ankle length dress, very light pink…peach and pink mixed together. She had on white gloves that went to her elbow. Van's mouth hung open. Hitomi blushed. Merle was obviously pleased with both of their reactions because she piped in…

"You know what's missing lord Van?" Van blinked and came back to this world blushing.

"u-uh what?"

"Well…other than a king," Van and Hitomi both went chrism, "She needs a tiara…but I couldn't find one!"

"Y-You couldn't find one?" Van put in. Merle was great at finding shiny objects so this was a surprise to him.

"Uh huh."

"So what are you suggesting?" Hitomi's mouth was open in shock on what these two were talking about._ Maybe I'm sick and have a fever… _She thought _because they want me to walk around the castle, looking like a princess, while that bitch of one is here! Maybe it's a dream…_

"MAID! MAID WHERE ARE YOU?" Van and Merle stopped their conversation, and all three cringed. 

"Here comes the bitch, thinking she's going to hitch, where is the king? Giving Hitomi a wedding ring! Bitch In The Cat's Home" Merle whispered low enough so Van and Hitomi wouldn't hear. She snickered at the last sentence. If you put the front letters together you get BITCH together.

"::sigh:: In here Gabriella…" Right after Hitomi said that. The door slammed open.

"MAID! My future husband's room is a MESS!" Everybody in the room looked shocked.

"Th-That can't be Gabriella…Hitomi cleaned my room!"

"And how can you be so sure Van-nee?"

"She cleaned it while I was in there." Gabriella's face drooped. Van cocked an eyebrow, and Hitomi and Merle were both trying to stifle their laughs.

"O-Oh…maid?"

"::giggle:: yes Gabriella?"

"Why are you wearing that dress? It was made for a royal princess…not a maid!" Hitomi and Merle were about to answer Gabriella, but Van surprised everyone in that room. _No more pretending, I love Hitomi and I'm going to show it…and NOW! _Van turned around grabbed Hitomi by the waist, pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. When they broke, after two minutes it seemed, they breathed in sync. Hitomi looked shocked but was smiling anyway.

"Van-nee! How could you? I'm to be your bride! You're supposed to love ME!" Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabriella, I don't go for looks, and even if I did, Hitomi would still win…sorry."

"B-but you have to marry me! You have to! I don't look like that-that slut! My beauty goes far beyond it!"

"Gabriella, you have to understand! I love Hitomi, nobody else!" Van said. Gabriella ran out of the room.

"Oh shit!" Van said.

"What?" Both of the girls said. Both looking confused.

"Gabriella's parents are coming!"

"Oh no!" Hitomi said.

"Damn it!" came out of Merle's lips.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"The king and queen of Graos…have arrived!" A voice said through the hall. The trio ran into the hall. Gabriella was already there. _She looks mischievous, like she's planning something…_ Merle thought. Gabriella had a big smile on her face. Merle felt like she was going to choke. Gabriella looked so…so…phony! It just wasn't right. The king and queen walked in on a red carpet. Their feet crush the red velvet.

"Your highnesses, lord Van!" One of the advisor's said. Van inwardly groaned. This was one of the advisor's who thought he and Gabriella made a perfect match. He had a feeling Zinae didn't like her. He grew to like Zinae a little better than all of the other advisors.

"Welcome to my kingdom," Van said from his throne. He nodded his head in a form of a small bow. The king of Graos did the same thing as did the wife.

"I have something I would like to talk about as soon as possible Lord Van, if you don't mind we go somewhere more…um…private?" The king said. Van nodded his head in agreement.

"Guards?" Van called. Two guards came up, bowed, and stood up again. "I would like you to lead them to my study, and you, take their bags to their room. The guards bowed, yet again and stood up to do the jobs the king ordered them to do.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

--_In the Study…--_

"I am very happy that your journey was safe to my kingdom." Van stated. The queen smiled warmly and the king lightly shook his head and grunted. Van looked over to him and cocked an eyebrow. The queen thought the ride was very nice and that the scenery was wonderful. Even though the land she helped rule was also breathtaking, it's wonderful to see other versions of breathtaking scenes now and again.

"Now my boy…when is the wedding?" Van and the queen both looked shocked.

"C-Come again…"

"When is the wedding planned?"

Merle and Hitomi were outside of the door. They both knew they shouldn't be listening in but they weren't goingto be lied to when the people in the study come out. Merle took a deep breath and looked into the room. Everything was how she thought it would look, except, out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the queen had a small pouch. It was green with a maroon string around it. Merle took in a deep breath. _Oh Man… I probably need the contents of that bag too…_

"I-I am very sorry Lord Arow…but I have not set a date for the wedding…" The king looked shocked. The queen half smiled with a bit of amusement.

"Why not?" The king said. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"I-I do not share any feelings for her, and if we are forced into marriage, I will still not love her or 'grow on her' as people say. If I get forced into this proposal, I will give up my right as king and throw everything away like that." The king looked astonished. _'He-He doesn't have feelings for-for my baby? My perfect in every way daughter? My dear, strong Gabriella?'_

"I am sure you are talking of some other prince-"

"Honey, Gabriella has been here for about a week. I'm sure that he is talking about OUR Gabriella."

"B-But they are perfect for each other-"

"Dear, not everything works out the way you want it too."

"But-"

"You're king! I know that all ready dear! If you haven't noticed yet, Van is a king too-and if you 'succeed' in what you're thinking, Van won't be having his ways. So saying, 'I'm the king!' Isn't going to help anything!" The king looked at her angrily, blinked, then turned back to Van. He had a small-satisfied smile on his face. It sent a shiver down Van and the queen's spine.

"Well Van, my wife has a good point-BUT you need to figure out how to break the engagement. You can have help of course but we can't give it. Inside of you and my beautiful Gabriella, you have a bond. Made ten years ago, when your parents and I made the bond. There were only five people present. My wife and I, your parents, and a little cat girl."  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Hah!" Gabriella said to Van's face. Her father told her that they were still going to get married. They were in Van's room. And to Van's utter horror. He was alone in this small battle. Merle went to her room to look for something. Hitomi went into her room to see if everything was in the correct spot. Or so she told him.

__

~ Flashback to before ~

Van and Hitomi were laughing in the hall. She got to her room and wanted to make sure that she had everything in her room. Van followed her in and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will work out Hitomi…I know it will!" Hitomi looked into his eyes and smiled. He saw her eyes with tears in them.

"I-I know Van…or at least I hope so!"

"I agree entirely my love."

"Oh Van!" Hitomi went into his arms and they hugged. Van buried his face into Hitomi's hair. 'She smells like flowers…no…better than flowers…' Van thought. They separated and Van looked into her eyes again. They were filled with sadness and love. But there was something else. Something Van always knew would never leave Hitomi's eyes. If it wasn't there, it wasn't HIS Hitomi. What does he see in them? Hope. Hope that he won't marry Gabriella. Hope that Merle would find a way to cancel the engagement…permanently. Hope…for them to stay together for the rest of time. Van lifted up her chin a little higher. He bent down his face and met his lips meet hers. They kissed for a little while. Hitomi smiled playfully and pushed him out the door. Right before she told him she was going to get dressed they heard a screech of joy. Gabriella.

"Van-nee! Your bride is coming!" She said. Both Van and Hitomi groaned.

~ End Flashback ~

"See Van Fanel? I'm good luck! You should be happy I'm even still thinking of marrying after that 'display' you put on with the maid."

"Gabriella, even if I have to marry you, I will always love Hitomi!" _'Not if I have anything to say about it…you will be mine Van! And so will this kingdom! I get everything I want! No matter what the hell you think!'_ Gabriella thought. She smiled at him with the same smile she had in the hall when her parents arrived and left the room. Van looking at her.

"She's insane…"Van mumbled. He walked out of the room after about ten minutes after Gabriella left. He started to head for Hitomi's room.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

~ Walking with Gabriella ~

__

Where is mother? She thought, _She can help me win Van's heart with a snap. I know her secret…Now where is she?_ Gabriella was walking down a hall. She came to a door and heard the shuffling of walking around she opened up the door without knocking.

"WHO IS IN TH- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She said. She was in Zinae's room and…he was still putting on his pants.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zinae said himself, "GET OUT!" he yelled. She did. _He yelled at a princess! I will have Van take care of him after he understands that I am his one and only and always will be. _Gabriella thought. She looked around and soon found her mother's room. She knocked, for once in her life, like she was supposed to.

"Who is it?" Her mother called through the door. Gabriella turned the knob and walked in. The queen got angry because she still didn't know who came through her door. "You are not to enter a room without PERMISSION!" She said. Even when she saw it was Gabriella.

"But mommy! I'm a princess! Why would I need permission to come into a room? Especially in my own home!"

"Gabriella 1) Somebody may be getting dressed and don't want you to see them doing it. 2) Somebody may be doing something important and must do it with only certain people in the room. 3) Somebody just might not want you to came in their room. Period!" Her mother said.

"But mommy! I'm a princess! I can go wherever I want to go!"

"Who said so?"

"Daddy."

"Daddy, thinks you are still going to marry young Van correct?"

"Yes! And I know he's right because he's always right!" _What has he DONE?!_ Thought the queen. She knew far to well that her husband was not always right.

"Honey…there is a way to break the engagement-"

"But I want to keep it! Van's handsome!"

"Gabriella?"

"Yes mother?"

"Did Van think you looked perfect when you walked into the room?"

"Why yes mother!"

"How can you be so sure Gabriella?"

"Because I'm perfect to anybody who lays their eyes on me!" Her mother shook her head no.

"Gabriella…it's time to break the protective shield your father put around and show what Gaea is truly like."

"What do you mean protective shield around me? I don't see a thing mommy!" The queen shook her head at this answer.

"Mommy, you can break the 'protective shield' that's around me later!" Gabriella said. The queen sighed, knowing what her daughter is going to ask.

"What do you want honey?"

"You're good at witch craft right?"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Later that night…

"Hey Hitomi!" Van called. Hitomi was leaning over the side of the bridge looking into the water.

"Hu-huh? Oh Van ::giggle:: I didn't see you coming!" She giggled lightly again and let Van catch his breath.

"Wh-What are you doing over here Hitomi?" He asked.

"Oh…just looking." Hitomi's voice drooped and Van started to get worried.

"H-Hitomi…what's wrong?"

"Oh Van!" Hitomi said. She flung herself into his arms for protection. She knew she didn't really have to fight anything… She kind of liked being able to be weak in Van's arms when she has to be strong everywhere else. Hitomi and Merle both knew that out of the three royal's from Graos, the queen was by far the one with the most sense. She seemed to see life for what it really is. Wonderful sometimes, punishments, it seemed, at others. But to Gabriella and the king…Life was whatever you ordered it to be. This can be true, but for it to be true, you need to truly work for it. They didn't.

They both thought that Gabriella was plain nuts. If not just spoiled. They thought she would do practically anything to get her dear 'Van-nee'. Van shuddered whenever he heard 'his' nickname.

He looked at Hitomi. She started to relax against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. She looks up at them and both smile.

"V-Van?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired and my legs are to weak to move it seems." Hitomi was only half joking. The night air made her very tired. And she had a lot on her mind. Van chuckled lightly. He then noticed at how Hitomi's eyes were closed. She was asleep. He smiled so not to wake her slumber. He bent down slightly so that he would be able to pick up her legs. When he had her in his arms, her head on his right shoulder, they head back for the castle.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Van slowly entered the castle doors. The advisors would probably not be to happy if they saw he was carrying a girl, they would probably explode saying things like, 'Van! That girl shall be a nuisance in this kingdom get her out this second!' or 'She shall take away what we worked for all these years!' Of course they could only say these things if they knew how he felt for her. A few all ready do. A few.

"Is this the girl who you'd be willing to lose your title for?" Came a voice from behind Van. He whirled around to see the queen of Graos standing there. It was then that Van noticed that the queen didn't say anything like 'My dear sweet perfect Gabriella.' Or anything like that.

"T-To tell y-you the tr-truth…yes. Yes she is." The queen just nodded. She had a warm smile on her lips.

"How'd she fall asleep?"

"Just got to tired outside I suppose." The queen nodded in agreement. She walked over to them and put her fingers in Hitomi's hair. Hitomi mumbled something but didn't wake up.

"I should probably get her to bed…" Van said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course dear. Sorry about that."

"Huh- Oh it's okay…bye!"

"Bye Lord Van."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Merle was walking around in her room. She just spied Van outside with Hitomi by the lake. She looked over at her bed and laying on the pillow was a small piece of scroll Merle was confused. _How can a letter be here? I was in my room the whole time and I didn't see that before! _Merle walked over to her bed sat down and picked up the scroll. She rolled it open. It said;

Dear Merle,

I know it is late. I know. But I have something that you might want to know about. I know how to break the engagement. If we become partners, we can break it. As simple as that! If you follow your instincts, you will find someone who can help Van and Hitomi. Get you all out of this mess.

Merle looked to see if it was signed. It wasn't. For some reason, it sent a chill down her spine.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Van walked over to Hitomi's room. There was only one problem. The doors were blocked by guards. He squinted his eyes, hoping he would get a better view of what was happening in there. He saw Gabriella looking furious tearing Hitomi's room apart. Throwing things everywhere not caring about what she was doing. Van thought better of taking Hitomi to see her room a mess right away so he went down the hall that led to his room, making sure nobody could see Hitomi in his arms. This was a pretty hard task. When he reached his door he bent down slightly and reached for the knob. He turned it and the door swung open. Something hit his mind when he noticed what this was like and who he was doing it with. Going over the threshold with Hitomi. His heart fluttered and again he smiled. He went over to his bed and laid Hitomi down lightly.

Van went over to the door, then blew the light out. Causing the two moons to put an angelic bluish glow around her. He smiled lightly and walked out the door.

He headed back to Hitomi's room where he saw Gabriella tearing it up. He turned the corner and his eyes widened at the sight.

Gabriella's dress was torn in front and Hitomi's room was a complete mess.

"V-Van! Thank goodness you're here!" She said. Van looked at her than asked…

"Gabriella…what happened?"

"Oh Van…it was terrifying! The kitty girl and the maid, they think that something was hidden in her room! I tried to stop them, but the maid came up, slapped me then tore my dress!"

"Gabriella?"

"Yes Van-nee?" _'Now…he knows I'm to be his bride! I know it!'_

"There are a few things wrong with your story." He said plainly, eyes bored.

"W-What do you mean Van-nee?"

"1) I saw you tearing up her room when I came in. 2) I was with Hitomi the whole time you said she was doing it-"

"The kitty girl-"

"I know for a fact was spying on us…she has a tendency to do that while I'm with Hitomi-"

"Lord Van! That's cruel!" Merle came from around the corner.

"And just for fun." Gabriella clenched her fists.

"Daddy would have believed me!"

"I'm not daddy!"

"Daddy is the king of Graos!"

"I'm the king of Fanailia which is the land you are on this instant." Gabriella scrunched up her face for some type of comeback…, which didn't come.

"ARGH!" She said she turned around and left.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"MOMMY!" Gabriella called.

"Gabriella calm down!"

"Do you have all of the ingredients mommy?"

"Yes…now honey are you sure he will love you if we do this?"

"Of course he'll love me even more with the potion on me! It'll just help him love me more."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Merle was racing down the hall. Something was happening she didn't know about. All she did know about it though was that it was trouble. She kept on racing until she came to the dungeons. It was wet and dreary down here. Merle stuck out her tongue at the smell. _I hate water, I hate this smell, I hate water, I hate this smell… _Kept on running through her head but she knew she couldn't stop. She knew it. She knew her 'partner' would have some trouble being able to get alone. She came around a dungeon with voices in it. She recognized them as the queen's and Gabriella. She opened her mouth a little bit than put her palm over it. _Oh my God…what are they doing in there? _Merle couldn't stand it any longer. She put her palm on the door handle and slid the door open.

"Gabriella…get out now." Merle panicked. What if Gabriella saw her? She plunged into the room and put some old cloth bags over her.

"But mommy…I want to see!"

"Gabriella…it won't work correctly if you're here!"

"But-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it now GO!"

"You yelled at me mommy! But I'm a princess!"

"And I'm a queen who you weren't listening to! Now scoot!" Gabriella put a frown on her face and headed out the door mumbling under her breath. Merle started to breathe a little easier to her relief. The queen started to chop something up.

"Gabriella…LEAVE!"

"But mommy-"

"What did I say before Gabriella?"

"Fine!"

"Bye Gabriella."

"Bye mommy."

Merle heard the sound on the rock floor of Gabriella's feet showing she truly was leaving.

"I saw you come in." The queen said. Merle's eyes popped open in terror. "You can come out…um…what's your name girl?" Merle started to climb from under the bags and walked over to Gabriella.

"M-my na-names M-Merle…"

"Aw Merle, what a nice name."

"Thank you… Your majesty…"

"Call me Aribella dear. No need for formality is there?"

"N-No I guess not…"

"Precisely…now why are you here?"

"I-I got a note saying that 'If you follow your instincts, you will find a person who can help Van and Hitomi. Get all three of you out of this mess.'" The queen shook her head in agreement.

"Well, I'm the only one here…" Merle shook her head yes.

"I-I suppose so…" Merle started to turn around when the queen said…

"And I have the same print that was on the letter." Merle's eyes popped open. She whirled around to the queens smile.

"Y-You mean YOU wrote the letter."

"Yes."

"B-But that means…"

"You have something important that I need deary."

"And what would that be?"

"The maroon pouch." Merle grabbed the pouch out of her dress pocket than remembered something.

"The king said you couldn't help us!"

"That we couldn't help Van and Hitomi. Because you were there, you are able to break the engagement!"

"But how?"

"By breaking the link that Van and Gabriella have built into them."

"Still, how?"

"By a potion."

"Oh-WHAT?!"

"By a potion."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Merle looked at her. Mouth dropped. Merle than put a smile on her lips.

"What do I have to do?"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

10 minutes later…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"The ingredients are out dear, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now to chant." They both started to chant. Merle remembered this tune.

__

In years to come,

when all is lost,

two shall strive,

for all costs.

Their friends behind them,

enemies in front,

traitors in the middle,

nothing for fun.

Time is turned,

then it'll be lost,

are loved ones are dying,

of freezing frost.

More than one planet,

is in trouble,

all the problems,

on one couple.

Light brought them together,

and pulled them apart,

but each one writing,

with their heart.

Another being,

shall be there too,

lost itself,

lost for you.

Life doesn't make sense,

no more than what it did,

two planets come together,

to die is all to bid.

A past is needed to be found,

a future for the other,

A better present for the third,

They must stick together.

The third needs to find a new life,

to live in its world,

nobody knows why,

not to many want to either.

The other two can live in peace,

thinking of their life,

living with the other's presence,

If it goes right, all will happen after the fight.

A war will take place,

to terrorize villages and towns,

no knights can stop them,

or at least not now.

Our last chance our these three,

to get out of here alive,

to see tomorrow and the next day,

they must live in harmony.

It was then Merle understood what the chant meant. The war is between Graos' king and Gabriella, and most of the advisors. It was all on Hitomi and Van because of their love for each other. All the other parts must have been about the time the chant was written. The queen then said her own part of the chant.

"Blood of the sibling,

when it was born,

they fought each other,

their bond was torn." 

Merle was surprised to see the queen took out a small bottle with red liquid in it. She poured it into the cauldron they were working with. It was now Merle's turn.

"A hair from the true love,

the only one,

He lives for,

They fought side by side and won" 

Merle threw in a small strand of light brown hair. When it hit the surface the queen smiled. It started to turn a purple color from it's green.

"Now for the powder!" The queen whispered with a smile on her face. Merle picked up the small pouch she put on the floor and handed it to the queen. The queen did the same with her pouch. They slowly cleared their heads of everything than put the pouches in front of them. The contents of each spilled into the cauldron. When Merle and the queen opened their eyes, Merle was shocked. There was nothing in the cauldron! The queen looked satisfied with this.

"Where did all of the contents go?"

"Why Merle! They're going to work."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Van heard a swishing noise behind him. He turned around but didn't see anything. He again heard the noise but didn't know where it was this time. Suddenly a red cloud was in front of Van. It went right through Van. Van felt something emotionally let go. It was a wonderful sensation. He felt like he could do whatever he wanted to right then and there. Van got to his feet and looked at his hands with an astonished face. Like they were the most surprising things in the universe. Like he saw them for the first time. A few seconds later he heard Merle scurrying over to him. She stopped by his feet bent her head down to catch her breath. Van laughed.

"Merle! What's up?"

"Huh? Oh hehe nothing ::pant::!"

"Really?"

"Well…not really…"

"What do you-"

"YES!" Gabriella said. They could hear Gabriella running towards them.

"Van-nee! How are you?" Van's eyes looked disgusted…like they usually look when he's around Gabriella.

"Um…hey…"

"Van-nee! I'm your bride! Can't you at least say 'I love you!'?"

"Um…because I don't…" Van said taking a stab at it.

"W-What do you mean Van-nee?"

"I don't love you."

"B-But the potion's complete!"

"You were trying to make me love you with a potion?" Van said cocking an eyebrow.

"No! The potion was supposed to make you see how YOU love ME!"

"Well, if the potions done…and Van doesn't feel anything for you, doesn't that mean that he never loved you?" Gabriella glared at her.

"EVERYBODY loves ME!"

"Not here." Came a tired whisper from around them. They all turned around to see Hitomi still very tired, "And thanks to you Gabriella I woke up from such a nice dream!"

"You can go back to sleep Hitomi! You shouldn't have been woken up." Van said. He knew that Hitomi was a little like a young child when she was tired. Another thing he loved about her. Along with an endless list of others.

"Th ::yawn:: anks Van ::yawn::"

"It's all right Hitomi, I'll see you in a minute he said softly. Hitomi smiled tiredly. Merle led her back into Van's room so she could rest a little more. When Merle came back out, they heard footsteps behind them. All three of them, Gabriella included, turned around to see who it was. Gabriella's mother.

"Gabriella, you didn't get the facts."

"What are you talking about mother?" Van and Merle just listened to the conversation.

"Gabriella, when I said the potion was done, you immediately presumed that I was talking about the potion you told me to do."

"That is the one you did though right?" The queen was silent for a few minutes then said.

"Maybe you should ask Merle that." Merle and Van's eyes opened wide.

"What does my mother mean Merrill?" That name again ARGH! Merle thought.

"I-I helped her do a different spell."

"And what spell was that?" Both Van and Gabriella asked. Merle smiled weakly.

"A-A spell to break the bond that you to had when the engagement was put on you…heh heh…"

"Merle! That's wonderful!" Van said.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. She ran from the hall sobbing. The queen bowed to Van.

"Your highness." Van bowed his head and brought it back up.

"Thank you-"

"Aribella." She said. She knew he didn't know her name.

"Aribella."

"Proud to be of service." She turned around and started to walk after her sobbing daughter.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

__

~*~ The End ~*~

Epilogue

__

"I now pronounce you…man and wife, king and queen! You may now kiss your bride!" The minister said. Van picked up the veil showing no others face than…Gabriella?!

"AH!" Van said. His eyes popped open and looked at his surroundings. He let out a sigh of relief. _What a nightmare! _He thought. He went back to sleep with dreams of Hitomi.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"I now pronounce you man and wife, king and queen! You may now kiss your bride!" Van lifted up the veil showing, in his opinion, an angels face. Hitomi. _Please don't let this be a dream! _Van thought. He lowered his face down a bit and Hitomi raised hers. They kissed, sealing what they worked so hard for through out the small bit of time they knew each other. Everybody clapped, cheers filled the air of their outside wedding. Everybody in Fanailia were there. Hitomi's mother was there as were her father, brother, Amono and Yukari. A few days ago. When Van and Hitomi had their wedding date set for sure, her pendant glowed. Bringing the five unsuspecting people from the mystic blue moon to Fanailia. Hitomi cried when she saw all of them. Hitomi's mother, Yukari, and Merle were behind Hitomi. Behind Van were Allen, Zinae, and Amono. Hitomi's brother was the ring bear whether he liked it or not, and her father was up there to give her away so to speak. Before the wedding Yukari talked to Hitomi…

__

~ Flashback 2 days ago ~

"Well Hitomi…you did it big time!" Yukari said with a grin on her face.

"What?"

"I always knew you were going to marry somebody rich-"

"What's that supposed to mean Yukari?"

"Uh…I don't know but it would have made what I was going to say better!"

"Geesh go on."

"But I never thought you were to marry a king!" Hitomi blushed slightly.

"Geesh Yukari…Yukari?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be in my wedding?"

"YES! I was wondering when you'd ask!"

~ End Flashback ~

2 years later…

Hitomi was laying in her bed. A little bundle in her arms. Van was leaning over her. He put his finger in front of it's hand and the baby held it for a while and it giggled.

"Hitomi?" Van whispered.

"Yes?"

"What's her name?"

"Hope." Van knew that there was a certain reason why Hitomi named their child Hope. He asked her…

"Why?"

"Why Hope?"

"Yeah."

"Because we wouldn't be together this moment if we didn't have any of it.

"Oh Hitomi."

As for Gabriella?…

Gabriella was walking around in the storm one night. The people in the castle all told her that it wasn't a good idea but she did it anyway. In the middle of the storm, it got to dark for her to see. When the storm ended people in the castle had know clue of where Gabriella went. Gabriella went missing.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N: Finally! I'm done! I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story! Please R/R on what you thought of my story! Thanks! Bye! - *~A White Rose Petal~*

   [1]: mailto:www.cheetahgirl29@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.expage.com/escaflownefanfiction



End file.
